Talk:Dormouse/@comment-109.146.65.248-20150831202646/@comment-26120285-20150927023014
I lift her, as she put her arms around my neck and then sleep, i walk to my house that is close to my work and leave her on the visitor's room, i go to my own bed to sleep, since im alone my house is bigger for a lone man. Since tomorrow is free day i just go to the study room to check all of my patients disease and injuries. Everything looks fine and all done, i got all done and nothing to do. I go to the Tv room to see my collection of series that i bought, but i use headphones since the dormouse is sleeping i didn't want to disturb her. It is almost 3:00 Am and i take 1 hour to play some games on the Tv room (You can imagine how big the Tv it is). When i return to my bed to sleep i open the door slowly and i got scared when i think, something was moving on the shadow then i see that was the dormouse who was lookin on every inch of my room. Me: Here am i Dormouse: *She look to me with a satisfaction smile and run towards to me and hug me tightly* Me: Got some nightmare? Dormouse: *She look upward to my eyes and say* Yes i do Me: *i giggle but with a very serious tone and say* What was about your nightmare? Dormouse: I was alone... Me: Mmmmhh, alright you can sleep with me Dormouse: *She hugs me much tighly* Thank you Doc Me: Anyway what is your real name? Dormouse: Anette Me: Beautiful name just like you, anyway why you didn't tell me you love me, i could take my time and try meet each other Anette: I...was...kinda of...n-n-nervous *She say this stammeringly* My bed is big so it will not be a problem to me to share it. Me: Ok, maybe we should talk about this later I lay down on my bed Anette: Ok, but one question Me: What is it? Anette: Dormouse have high amounts of energy and make some men to be lustful and then transform into incubi just to have sex with us, you carry me on in your arms i was very close to you all the time and you didn't grow lustful, how you could resist that? I scratch my head and then i proceed to show my wrists and my necklace Me: This things i have here are sacred items that where made by angels, valkyrs and the intense love of the demons, since the energy of both are not the same there are 2 possibilities, one is to explode, the other is to be neutralized but at the same time of both factions. Anette: What does that mean? Me: Im inmune to all type of charms, spells, demonic energy and all powers from mamonos, i could literally go to the Royal Demon Realm and return as human. Anette: Wow!! You full of surprises Me: And i got another... I then kneel before her i put my hands on her shoulder she was surprised and then i say Me: I don't need a charm spell or you spirit to tell you this... I LOVE YOU!! I pull here close to me and kiss her Anette: My love is much intense with you now accepting me, thank you soo much doctor. She sob and hugs me We then proceed to sleep and i embrace her at the same time she embrace me. THE END